Tetsuo Tanimura
'Tetsuo Tanimura '''is a highschool dropout with immense psychokinetic powers and capabilities. He is a character designed and written by user TOAA and in spite of his vigilante acts for justice he is considered a national menace as publicized by the media. Getsuga, whom is more commonly known by the title "The Masked Man" is a modern post-realistic super hero that fits into no real fiction or pre-made product unlike most other characters on the wiki as of yet. He is considered a Class S terrorist and an International Threat that must be captured and brough to just, on the same level as Osama Bin Laden was considered. He comes from a futuristic time and lives in a modified Neo-Tokyo. Tetsuo was once a Banchou and a popular member of an infamous ''bōsōzoku ''group that ran rampant in the streets of tokyo, violently warring and battling with other gangs. Since then Tetsuo's power has grown immense and the gang which he was affiliated with has all but died out since his rise to infamy. Appearance Tetsuo's true appearance goes completely hidden and unknown due to the long, open clothing he wears aswell as the mask that covers his face thus hiding his true identity from others. Infact, only key people in the world know that the masked mans name is indeed Tetsuo Tanimura. Tetsuo conceals his identity from his enemies and others, but that hasn't stopped him from being targeted as an international menace by the world governments. Personality Tetsuo is by no means a typical comic book super hero. He knows well of the worlds cruelties and is not by any means a "black and white" person. He will do anything to accomplish his goal, but he most commonly works towards the "greater good of humanity" and takes actions accordingly. His goals and actions are seen as unjust and that does not go any better with his immense powers, which is why he is being manhunted by the entire worlds armed forces. History Early Life Powers & Abilities Tetsuo is described as a "High Evolutionary". He was born an average human but due to his unique growth rate has achieved extremely superhuman powers and abilities. He is one of the first and potential progenitors of what is a "Post Human" and in his mind exists The God Particle which gives him his infamous psychokinetic powers. Psychokinesis Tetsuo's most infamous, formidable, and potent ability is his incredible power to influence and move things in existance using the power of his mind and thoughts alone. Tetsuo's Psychic powers are generated by the God Particle that exists in his brain, and though the exact workings of it are unknown, the psychic abilities that it grants to him surpass the power of earths entire military forces put together. The Following is a list of some of the abilities that Tetsuo has in his roster of Psychic powers. '''Influence: '''Tetsuo can move and obliterate any object that he has knowledge of. He does not need to directly see or touch the object in question to influence it, as his psychic powers allow him to crush whatever in his path to tiny pieces. He can attract and repulse objects of any kind, and the force behind it is irresistable. By focusing on a tank he can cause it to explode. Applying physical movements and mannerisms multiplies Tetsuo's psychokinetic influence on things by tens of times, maybe more. He has stopped tank shells dead in their place, redirected gunfire etc and many more incredible feats. Quotes Behind The Scenes *Aswell as being an original concept, Tetsuo Tanimura is a heavily overglorified version of the pivotal japanese anime character of the same name, Tetsuo Shima. They hold many similarities such as sharing affiliation in a ''Bōsōzoku biker gang and having incredible Psychich capabilities. Appearances in Other Media Category:TOAA's Content Category:Original Characters Category:Original Creatures Category:Original Content Category:Super Sapient Species Category:Post Humans